Bajo la penumbra del pasillo
by HPLilius
Summary: A la mitad de una noche, Lily recibe un inesperado beso de Scorpius Malfoy. Al otro día, se encuentra con dos gatos girando estúpidamente en el suelo. Jamás imaginó ser niñera de su hermano y su mejor amigo, y que estos estén convertidos en gatitos.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>B<span>**ajo la penumbra del pasillo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prólogo.<span>**

Lily intentó no darle importancia al viento que se colaba en su pijama viejo. Los pequeños bellos del brazo estaban erizados y sus dientes se apretaban mutuamente. Solo a ella se le ocurría andar a estas horas por los pasillos desiertos y fríos de Hogwarts. No le importaba si algún prefecto la encontraba, no estaba preocupada por eso. Había salido con el propósito de llegar a la cocina y pedirle a Will, un elfo, que le de unos chocolates.

La luz de la luna se filtraba sobre los fríos cristales de los ventanales, dando un aspecto tenebroso al pasillo. Pero para Lily aquellas sombras tenebrosas no eran más que hermosas, reflejaban en el piso extrañas figuras, a ella le gustaba. Había extrañado salir por las noches, para ella Hogwarts a esa hora era espectacular e inalcanzable. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y podías ver claramente todo la historia que tenía en sus paredes, no había barullos y aunque el camino parecía ser el de una película de terror su encanto no se iba.

Una luz al final del pasillo le llamó la atención. Pestañeó varias veces intentando ver más allá pero no consiguió nada. Bufó molesta y se puso detrás de una de las cortinas sucias y polvorientas que escondía un pequeño lugar. Había un olor insoportable, un olor a humedad y polvo que desconcertaba todo. Se llevó la mano a la nariz instintivamente, no quería estornudar y que el prefecto, de seguro era uno, la viera allí escondida.

Miró al suelo, la luz que se colaba por el pequeño trozo de lugar que la cortina no llegaba a tocar se acercaba lentamente. Contuvo la respiración, aunque allí mucho no se pudiera respirar, y esperó a que la luz pasara. Pero no pasó eso, unos zapatos negros y lustrosos se detuvieron frente a la cortina polvorienta. Lily se mordió el carnoso labio inferior, esa obvio que la había visto.

La cortina se abrió con velocidad, dejando ver el rostro del morocho. Un prefecto, y no cualquiera, el de Slytherin. Lily sonrió con la mano en su nariz, mientras pestañeaba juguetona. El chico tenía levantada una ceja, y aunque Thomas Nott fuera del tipo de serio chico él estaba sonriendo apenas.

—Potter —dijo con voz gruesa—. Salga de allí.

—Thomas —saludó ella, intentando sonar inocente. Su pijama de conejitos ayudaría, ahora... su cabello y su físico no tanto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? —preguntó el, mientras miraba hacia atrás— ¿Estás sola?

—Sí —contestó ella, sacudiendo el largo pantalón de osos sonrientes para quitar el polvo.

— ¿Cómo esperabas que no viera si te quedaste medio minuto mirándome en la mitad del pasillo? —el morocho negaba con la cabeza. El la conocía bastante y sabía que era una loca emprendida— ¿Sabías que era yo?

—No —admitió ella, le sonrió—. No me saques puntos.

—Lily sabes que n-

— ¡Por favor! —pidió ella, llevando sus manos al frente juntas.

—No grites —susurró el. Suspiró y la miró con severidad— Es la última vez, ¿Oíste?

—Gracias —sonrió, abrazando a Nott—. Te debo una.

—Sí, sí, unas cuantas —murmuró el, mientras se soltaban del abrazo—. Andá a tu Sala ahora.

—Sí, señor. Como usted diga señor Nott —bromeó ella, con la mano firme en su pequeña frente.

—Lily no vayas saltando —suplicó el, viendo como la chica daba pequeños saltitos— De enserio eres loca.

— ¡Ey! —censuró ella— Estoy feliz —dijo, bajando el rostro, lo levantó rápidamente—. Tengo hambre, ¿no puedo ir antes a la Cocina?

—No —dijo con severidad anticipada el morocho.

—Dale Nott —suplicó ella—. Por favor.

—No.

—Eres malo Thomas Nott —ironizó ella, el la miraba seriamente—. No me saques puntos por favor. Me estoy yendo —se apresuró a dar pasos a la reversa— Me estoy alejando —siguió caminado hacia atrás sin darse vuelta— Ya desaparecí...

—Tu Casa queda para este lado —Thomas señaló el lado contrario al que se iba la pelirroja.

—Pero para acá esta la Cocina.

—Lily.

—Bien, chau —dijo ella, pasó por su lado y le recordó— No me saques puntos. Ahora sí, me voy a mi casa.

Se apresuró a seguir el camino con las puntitas del pié. Iba a ser caso e iría a su Sala Común. De verdad tenía hambre, pero preferiría estar en su habitación sin dormir a que encontrarse con otro prefecto que le sacara puntos, o peor aún un profesor, o mucho peor aún nuevamente a Nott que le sacaría los puntos de inmediato. Para Lily las noches en Hogwarts eran más bonitas cuando las pasabas despiertas, podías ver cosas que a la luz del día no.

Los fantasmas, eran un claro ejemplo de ello. No es que a ella le fascinara tampoco. No se llamaba Luna porque le gustaban las mismas cosas, en realidad ella era todo una Lily. Su padre le había contado muchas cosas de sus abuelos; cosas que a él le contaron. Todo el mundo decía que ella era parecida a su mamá, pero si se fijaban bien era una Lily Evans II. Tal vez era un poco más descabellada, pero seguía siendo muy estudiosa, odiaba que molestaran a los niños pequeños y era una Gryffindor de palabra y honor. Tampoco le quedaban dudas de que el año que viene la elegirían prefecta, ya que llegaba su quinto año. El parecido físico era inigualable, Lily se parecía bastante a Ginny; pero en realidad era más alta, tenía el rostro menos ovalado, la nariz más puntiaguda y el cabello rojo más oscuro. La pelirroja no había tardado nada en darse cuenta de que era el vivo retrato de Lily Evans en su época de escuela, gracias a fotos que demostraban aquello.

Dobló en un pasillo. Aunque no había mucha luz, ella podía jurar que no acababa de chocarse contra una pared. El impacto fue duro y ruidoso, y se cayó al piso de inmediato. Y alguien sobre ella. La cabeza apenas rozó el suelo antes de caer con delicadeza gracias a sus manos, pero igual se sintió mareada.

— ¿Quién es el tarado? —preguntó ella, a la oscuridad. Rápidamente se levantó de encima de ella.

— ¿Potter?

— ¿Malfoy?

—Eres una bruta.

—Y tú un estúpido —chilló ella—. Ayúdame a levantarme.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, tan malo como su nombre, le pasó la mano y ella aceptó gustosa; bueno, no tanto. Lily odiaba al rubio de ojos grises. Para ella, y toda la escuela y para regocijo del sexo femenino, Scorpius era el prototipo perfecto de chico rudo-guapo-malvado. Era un imbécil que no hacía más que molestar a los chicos de las demás casas, era un mujeriego y libertino de primera, era un tarado que se las creía todas, era un... Malfoy.

—De nada —ironizó el. La pelirroja dejó de sacudir su ropa para mirarlo con violencia.

—Tú fuiste el que me chocó.

—Fuiste vos —dijo él, cruzándose de brazos.

No es que ella viera mucho ni vigilara sus movimientos, pero cuando el rubio Malfoy ponía esa voz de prepotencia la consecuencia era un cruzado de brazos fuertes sobre un pecho fuerte.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó, indignada.

—No Potter, el fantasma.

Y es que lo odiabas tanto cuando ponía esa voz de ironía y sarcasmo al tope. Era un tarado, indiscutiblemente. Aunque también era muy guapo, tanto que las chicas que en primero lo molestaban por ser hijo de un mortífago ahora se pasaban babeándose por él y estando en su cama. Gracias a Dumbledore, ella podía contra él y la tentación. Sí... podía tanto como su abuela.

—Eres muy poco caballero Malfoy —aseveraste, mientras te limpiabas la manga del pijama que parecía haberse rajado.

Como un rayo de velocidad, Scorpius te apoyó contra la pared, con sus dos brazos a cada costado de tu rostro y con la mirada gris al máximo de querer quebrarte. Las pupilas se le dilataron y un enorme negro estaba rodeado de un gris plata, los labios finos del rubio se abrieron temblorosos y sentiste como se apoyaba sobre la pared para llegar hasta tu rostro. Vos miraste con sorpresa al rubio, reprimiste un jadeo al sentir la respiración de el tan palpable como los dos centímetros que los separaban. Preguntas cómo _¿Qué está haciendo?_ y _¿Qué menta usa?_ cruzaron por la cabeza de Lily.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? —jadeó ella, intentando moverse; no podía, no podía salir de la jaula de aquellos dos fuertes brazos y el cuerpo grande y fornido sobre ella. Tampoco que quería; que lastima. ¡Sí, si quería salir!

—No sé —fue la respuesta sincera de él. Miraba con interés los labios rojos de ella, intentando descifrar algo—. Tus labios son del color de la cereza.

La pelirroja arqueó lentamente las cejas, queriendo decirse a sí misma que esto era un sueño; no una pesadilla, porque si fuera una no estaría un ángel como Scorpius Malfoy encima de ella.

—Muévete —cerró los ojos al ver que su voz no había salido fría y calculadora como esperaba que fuera, salió tan rasposa y agitada que se reprendió a si misma. El rubio le sonrió con sorna, esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

—Ambos sabemos que no querés eso —comentó, con la voz suave y ronca; como si se estuviera arrastrando, como una serpiente. Y ella, como una leona retorciéndose sobre su presa, aunque ella era la víctima.

—Creído —escupió ella, mirando hacia otro lado que no sean aquellos ojos consumidos por el deseo. Se encontró con los brazos fuertes y estirados de él con la mano sobre la pared, junto a su oreja.

Los dedos del rubio se movieron perezosos, rozando las pequeñas orejas puntiagudas de ella. Lily miró, desde el ángulo más incómodo, como el dedo del rubio acariciaba la oreja con suavidad. Miró al rubio con la ceja alzada, y este dejó de observar la oreja para mirarla a ella, una sonrisa altanera cruzó sus labios.

—Pero si te encanta... —afirmó el, con voz obvia. Lily le quedó mirando seriamente unos segundos, y luego intentó escapar, el brazo de Scorpius se afirmó más en su lugar— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lily Potter con miedo? ¿La reina de Gryffindor?

—Princesa —le corrigió ella, con una sonrisa falsa— Déjame pasar Malfoy.

—No creo que quiera —susurró el, mirando significativamente el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Por el momento, Scorpius pensó que aquellos dos osos sobre cada pecho de Lily eran de lo más atractivo que vio en su vida.

—No me hagas pegarte —ridículo que ella le esté advirtiendo, por más que le pateara el rubio no se movería.

El se rió silenciosamente, mirando inquietamente a los ojos de la pelirroja. Rápidamente se puso totalmente serio, como si fuera un bipolar demasiado excesivo, y se acercó rápidamente al rostro de la pelirroja, rosando los labios finos con los gruesos.

—Mal..Malfoy —susurró ella, mirando con los ojos abiertos al rubio.

— ¿Mm? —preguntó el, más un quejido que otra cosa. Acercó sus labios más a los de ella. Lily se apretó contra la pared para no tener que tocar al rubio.

—Malfoy —Lily sonó escandalosa, mientras sentía al rubio apoyarse sobre ella.

— ¿Qué pasa rojita? —preguntó el, la sonrisa más hermosa surcando sus labios.

—No me llames rojita —carraspeó ella—. Suéltame.

—No te hagas la mojigata Potter, no después de andar acostándote con Matt —el sonó furioso, pero Lily solo estaba prestando atención a no patearle en donde se debía.

— ¡Yo no me acosté con Matt! —chilló. Estuvo a punto de admitir lo virgen que era, pero eso herir su orgullo y, oh por Dumbledore que no pensaba hacerlo.

—Seguro —ironizó el rubio, mientras agarraba a la pelirroja por la cintura, la apretó más contra él, si es que eso era posible, y la apoyó contra la pared.

— ¡Basta! —chilló, dejó de moverse para quedarse seria y mirar al rubio—. Suéltame, o grito.

—Nadie te escuchara —el tenía el ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué tan mala Potter?

— ¡¿Eh? —chilló— ¡Es una joda esto! ¡Sí lo es! —era como pensar aquello y decirlo en voz alta.

—Deja de gritar, pareces una loca —bufó el.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no? ¡Malfoy tienen cinco segundos para soltarme, ahora mismo, de lo contrario te patearé en donde más te duela, ¡Eres un desubicado! ¡Estás atentando a la moral de las personas! No te pases Malfoy... ¿Malfoy? —Lily tembló al ver como el rubio había colocado su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja, dando pequeños besos al cuello— ¡Estás loco! ¡Absolutamente demente! ¡Soltame! ¡Te voy a dejar castra-

Scorpius calló a la pelirroja como quería; besándola. Los labios del rubio apretaron con fuerza a los de la pelirroja, con brusquedad y desesperación. La pelirroja quedó sorprendida, pero poco a poco fue gustando al beso y le siguió. Los labios se fundieron, mientras las lenguas comenzaron a jugar a envolverse y desenvolverse. La respiración agitada de ambos era incontrolable, cada vez que lanzaban un suspiro cambiaban de lugar. Ella a la derecha, el a la izquierda. Se separaron para respirar.

Lily abrió con lentitud los ojos, y se encontró con las órbitas grises del rubio. Ambos estaban agitadas, los pechos de Lily bajaban y subían con desesperación ante la respiración, chocando con el pecho duro de Scorpius. El rubio se pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreando el beso, deleitándose con la vista de una pelirroja despeinada y de labios exquisitamente hinchados.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, miró hacia abajo encontrándose con el pecho del rubio. Se sintió confundida, empujó con las manos en el pecho a Scorpius, el no se movió. Ella le miró irritada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

— ¿Y? —preguntó el. Ella frunció el ceño, sin entender. El miraba seriamente— ¿Te gustó?

—Vete a la m-

Otra vez el rubio la apretó contra él y la volvió a besar. Esta vez ella no tardó tanto en corresponderle, y las lenguas volvieron a unirse al igual que el néctar de ambos. Para Lily esta experiencia no era nueva, pero si era la mejor hasta ahora. Scorpius había pasado por muchas bocas diferentes, tocó varias cuerpos y aspiró el olor de varias fragancias; la mejor de todas era Lily Potter, sin dudas.

La pelirroja enredó sus finos dedos en el cabello lacio del rubio, estirándolo a su antojo. El rubio apoyó una mano en el trasero de la chica, y gimió al sentir lo redondo que era, la apretó más contra la pared, deleitándose con sentir los pechos redondeados de ella contra su pecho. La otra mano de Lily fue moviéndose lentamente, pasando por el brazo del chico, donde una fina camisa marcaba cada músculo, hasta llegar a la ancha espalda.

Ambos se sentían sumamente incapaces de dejar de tocarse, el bulto de Scorpius chocaba contra Lily, haciéndolo gozar a ambos, pero para Scorpius era una tortura a iguales partes. La beso con demasía, mientras mordía de vez en cuando el labio inferior e introducía su lengua en la cavidad de ella.

Entre las respiraciones agitadas se escucharon pasos. Ambos se separaron rápidamente y se miraron, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos mirándose sin poder evitarlo. Scorpius se separó de ella y rápidamente fue hacia donde venían los pasos.

—Scorpius —dijo la voz.

Lily se acostó contra la pared, y se deslizó con lentitud. Estaba realmente confundida. Intentó que no la vieran, aunque estaban bastante lejos y Thomas probablemente no doblaría la esquina.

— ¿Qué mierda hacés acá? —preguntó el morocho, apagando su varita.

—Tengo hambre, iba para la cocina —contestó el rubio.

Lily sonrió al escuchar la voz ronca y agitada del rubio.

— ¿A la cocina? —preguntó Thomas, como si fuera una broma— ¿Qué nadie cenó hoy?

El rubio solo levantó los hombros, jurando porque el amigo no vea el enorme bulto que tenía a causa del beso y que Lily no saliera de allí para pegarle con un zapato o meterle la varita en el culo por lo del beso.

—Andá para la Sala —fue lo que dijo Thomas después de un rato.

—Primero voy a buscar algo para comer —dijo el rubio, decidido, al ver que Thomas estaba por seguir su camino por donde Lily estaba.

—A la Sala Scorpius —dijo Thomas, furioso— ¡Vos también Potter!

Lily abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca. Resignada, se levantó del suelo y cruzó algunos peldaños, acercándose a ellos.

—Hola Thomas —dijo ella, con voz tímida. El rubio le miraba con la boca abierta, Lily Potter a la luz de la luna parecía un hada.

—Lárguense ya los dos —Thomas chasqueó la lengua—. Tal vez no le cuente nada a Albus.

Lily miró rápidamente al rubio, que miraba a su amigo con cuidado.

— ¿Qué le tendrías que decir a Albus? —sonó tranquilo, aunque parecía realmente preocupado. Thomas le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Que por poco no violas a su hermana en la penumbra de un pasillo **—**Thomas sonrió sarcásticamente al ver como Scorpius miraba hacia otro lado— ¿Se van o no? Lily, tienes la camisa levantada. No me quejo.

Lily miró con las mejillas sonrojadas a su camisa de ositos, se le veía toda la panza, rápidamente la acomodó.

— ¿Qué esperan? —preguntó Thomas, aburrido— Qué casualidad que los dos tengan hambre.

La pelirroja no miró más al rubio, rápidamente se alejó, el rubio mirando la sombra del trasero bien formado.

—Gracias Nott —dijo Scorpius, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del morocho.

—De nada Malfoy —el amigo le sonrió— ¿Y cómo besa?

—Espectacular —sonrió el rubio—. Adoro que seas prefecto.

—Yo también —aseguró Thomas— Espera. ¿Sabe Albus del plan éste?

—No —dijo rápidamente el rubio— No se lo digas. ¡Me matará!

—Bien, no se lo diré —Thomas rodó los ojos— Suertudo.

—Lo sé.

* * *

><p>Tengo una <strong>gran -gran- noticia. <span>¡Voy a seguir con ésta historia!<span>** No sé si ya, o dentro de unas buenas semanas, pero la voy a seguir. Sí, el fic va a tratar de todo ese rollo del beso, y ésto no es más que el prólogo. Pero pronto, el fic abarcará un tema mucho más gracioso, Scorpius se verá en las manos de Lily y su vida depende de ella y que sepa cuidar animales... literalmente hablando. Espero se les haya ocurrido algo ;).

¡Ya saben, siempre un review ayuda y ustedes pueden decirme si les gustó o no! Espero me apoyen en esto, y tengan paciencia. Aprovecho que estoy arreglando esto para agradecer a todas las divinas que agregaron este antes One y ahora Fic Largo a sus favoritos, alerts y por dejar comentarios. Realmente están en mi corazón.

**Besos y Muchas gracias! :D **


	2. Primer Capítulo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>ajo la penumbra del pasillo.

* * *

><p>"Miau…Ronroneo… Miau<em>"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>_Gravedades de un asunto._

Lily dejó caer su cabeza, cada vez más abajo, deseando que su despeinado rodete se convirtiera en una cola de caballo o estuviera simplemente suelo para que su cabello le tapara el rostro. Qué vergüenza sentía… de seguro, en ese momento, él la seguía mirando.

Todavía podía sentir ese algo que sucedió cuando él levantó la mirada, dejando de observar a Zabini para mirarla, como si él supiera con exactitud que ella estaba desde allí, sentada y rodeada por sus primas, observándolo con ímpetu y el labio ligeramente mordida. La mirada que el rubio le había lanzado había encendido algo en Lily. Y bien sabía ella que no era pasión.

La vergüenza que sentía era irremediable. Sentía que todo Hogwarts sabía lo que había pasado anoche, como si todos la miraran de forma expectante. Pero ella solo divaga. Siempre el mundo la miraba de forma expectante, esperando algo de la hija del niño que sobrevivió y la jugadora famosa de Quidditch. Porque sólo algunas personas sabían el secreto, sus primas Dominique, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne y Rose. Y Dumbledore quiera que ninguna de ellas abra la boca.

Pero de pronto, aún sintiendo la mirada de él haciendo estragos en ella, Lily cayó en otra dura realidad: ella no habló, pero Scorpius pudo haberlo echo. Levantó la cabeza un poco, sólo un poco, para poder sentir el resto del viento en su rostro ya que sus primas alrededor de ella parecían amortiguarlo por completo. El aire le estaba haciendo un poquito de falta. ¿Y si Scorpius habló? ¿Qué tal si Scorpius le contó a Albus? Por primera vez, Lily sonrió a los celos de sus hermanos: si ellos tenían alguna idea de ello ya habían actuado, mientras uno mataba a Malfoy el otro se dedicaba a dar una reprimenda a nivel maternal a Lily.

Lily levantó la mirada, ligeramente, hacia él.

_Oh,_ no. _No, no, no, no_. El rubio la había pillado justo a tiempo. Como si de un juego estúpido se tratara, el rubio había levantado la vista hacia ella al menos un segundo antes de que ella lo hiciera para ver que estaba haciendo el rubio. Y, el problema era que Zabini acababa de darse la vuelta enteramente, para mirarla y sonreír y luego girar hacia Scorpius mientras le decía algo. Abrió la boca con sorpresa, temiendo lo que pensaba. Zabini lo sabía. Albus lo sabría. Porque Lily sabía mejor que nadie que Zabini era una especie de Rose en versión masculina de lo chismosos que podían llegar a ser. Todavía recordaba lo que había sucedido el año pasado, cuando Lily se había caído de la escoba y Zabini la pudo agarrar a tiempo, y, sin quererlo o no, tocar uno de los senos de la pelirroja. Zabini se anduvo contoneando por todos lados contando su gran acto de heroísmo. Mientras Albus lo buscaba para pegar, y ni hablar de James, Fred y Hugo.

Dominique, que justo en ese momento miró a Lily quien estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta y la mirada puesta en el grupo de serpientes, le apretó suavemente el hombro. Dominique siempre había sido su mejor amiga, no sólo una gran prima. Ambas compartían muchos gustos que las demás féminas de la familia no lo hacían. Por ejemplo, jugar al fútbol, ese juego al que Lily se había vuelto adicta gracias a Teddy, junto con Dominique.

—Tranquila Lily… —dijo, mientras sonreía— No es tan grave.

Y aunque Lily no lo sentía de esa manera, sonrió. Después de todo Dominique era alguien bastante buena en la pintura y en el fútbol, así como el Quidditch, pero Lily sabía que no era muy buena dando apoyo. Podía recordar la vez que Victoire estaba llorando, hace un año, y ambas habían intentando recuperarle el ánimo. El hecho es que Victoire se había peleado con Teddy. Cuando ellas intentaban sacar un tema, ese siempre tenía algo –_mucho_- que ver con Lupin. Y eso terminó devastando a la perfecta por excepcionalidad de Victoire.

— ¿¡Qué no es tan grave! —gritó Rose.

Y ahí estaba Rose. De cabellos pelirrojos más anaranjados que rojos, de nariz prepotente, pecas en la cara y en el cuerpo, ojos condenadamente azules, voz irritante y habilidad especial para lastimar verbalmente a alguien en menos de diez minutos, sin siquiera darse cuenta, porque así como era una excelente compañía para los hombres más codiciados también era una excelente persona.

—Es una calamidad, una aberración, una desgracia, una… una…

—Un error —apoyó Molly.

Lily pensó "_Oh, que raro"_, sin poder evitarlo. Estaba segura de que Dominique también lo había echo. Molly y Rose eran una especia de gemelas divididas, era imposible que dos personas se entendieran de tan buena forma, sobretodo si eran ellas dos que tenían un carácter de lo más terco. A pesar de que ambas podían hartarse a sí mismas, ambas se llevaban de una manera envidiable. Lily, aún, no las había escuchado discutir y si lo hicieron fue para saber de qué color era el amarillo: si patito o crema. Ambas tenían la misma edad, diecisiete. Se podía decir que por ello se entendían tanto… pero no, porque Roxanne que poseía la misma edad había admitido más de una vez su deseo de meterle las varitas por el culo cuando se ponían irritantes.

—Lily, hay que hacer algo —dijo Rose, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, parecía ser ella la que acababa de sufrir el beso de una serpiente— ¡Por el amor a Justin Bieber!

Dominique bufó exasperada ante la mención del _muggle cantante pop_: tal como lo denominaba ella, por no decir cosas hirientes frente a Rose y Molly que se ponían furiosas, con varitas en manos y la vena apunto de estallarles en la frente.

—Te dije que no me lo nombres —rezongó Lucy, acomodando un mechón castaño tras su pequeña oreja.

Lucy era sinónimo de dulzura. Era menuda, de cabellos lacios que le llegaban más allá de la cintura, tenía ojos ligeramente cafés, la piel un poco oscura y una constitución física de la cual Molly y Rose se solían burlar. La falta de un buen trasero en la familia Weasley te podía costar porque si tenías cerca de Victoire, Rose o Molly fácilmente salías herida. Lily también lo había padecido, _el mal de pocos genes_; lo apodaron.

—Ay ya, no te pongas furiosa —pidió Molly, apretando los labios y mirando a Lucy con vacilación.

Molly también era bonita, no una gran belleza, era una chica común y corriente. Cuando salía con Rose, ella era simplemente opacada por la altura y los cabellos brillantes de Rose. Sin embargo, Molly poseía un rostro más bonito, de facciones más pequeñas y unos ojos brillantes del color negro. Tenía alguna que otra peca sobre su blanca piel, sobre todo en la espalda. Su rostro estaba vació de las manchas hereditarias, al igual que el de Lucy, Lily y Victoire. Tampoco es que tuviera un buen físico, al igual que Rose que eran un poco flacas. Dominique siempre les había dicho que era por falta de ejercicio, cada vez que la rubia decía aquello podías observar diez minutos después a Rose y Molly intentando montar una escoba y sin poder lograrlo.

—Chicas, el problema es Lily —les recordó Roxanne, miró a Molly y Rose que estaban sentadas juntas—. Y no lo es el afeminado ese al que lo llaman _cosita_.

Roxanne era la falta de sutileza en persona. Sin pelos en la lengua, sin pudor y sin consideración. Lily la adoraba. Roxanne siempre era y sería la misma: se sabía, porque era auténtica. Y podía llegar a ser muy mala. Incluso más que Rose con sus comentarios acerca de la anatomía de algunas chicas. Roxanne era, simplemente, adrenalina. No había algo que esa chica no había echo. ¿Montarse a una escoba, subirse a la punta de una de las torres de Hogwarts y tirarse desde arriba con absolutamente nada más que una varita? Roxanne ya lo hizo dos veces. ¿Romper las reglas rompiendo salones? Roxanne ya lo hizo. ¿Besar a otro chico frente a tu ex y a tu novio actual al mismo tiempo? Roxanne, sí, ya lo hizo. ¿Hacerles bromas a todos los profesores en una semana? Roxanne, obviamente, ya lo hizo. Vale, hasta James tenía que envidiarle completamente. Tal vez Fred no, pero James sí.

—Cállate, zanahoria —argumentó Rose, en defensa de su Justin Bebé, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho y mirando ofensivamente a Roxanne.

La llamaba zanahoria por su color de cabello: un anaranjado un poco más oscuro que el de Rose. Roxanne tranquilamente podía decirle la verdad: "_Rose, tienes el cabello más anaranjado que yo y pechos pequeños_". Pero como, claramente, de verdad estaba interesada en el tema _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_ decidió no contestarle y pasarla por alto. Además, Roxanne tenía varias pecas marrones en su piel blanca. Sus ojos eran de un color miel intenso y bonito, rodeados por pestañas oscuras y sumamente arqueadas, lo único que la hacía verse femenina. Si Lily y Dominique tuvieran esas pestañas, probablemente no serían confundidas con hombres cuando tenían puesto el equipo de Quidditch: conformado hasta por una máscara incómoda. Todo gracias a que Hugo los considera _apropiados para le defensa del cuerpo_.

—Oh, no —susurró Molly.

Sea lo que sea que estaba mirando, no estaba disimulando en lo absoluto. Rose miró hacia el mismo lugar que Molly, y rápidamente volvió la mirada hacia Lily.

—Está viniendo Albus —dijo, más pálida de lo normal—. Está enojado. Oh, sí, sí que lo está.

Lily mantuvo la mirada al frente, observando la colina que llevaba al puente para llegar al castillo. Sabía que Albus estaba viniendo por su derecha, que Roxanne estaba fulminando con la mirada a Albus en busca del por qué de tanto enojo. Sintió la mirada azul de Dominique sobre ella y supo que estaba condenada. Lucy, que estaba ahora a mí lado. Me susurró en el oído.

—Te recomiendo sacar tu varita.

Lily no le tenía miedo a Albus. Por lo menos no lo suficiente como para saber que solamente era su segundo hermano mayor, que era el mejor amigo de Scorpius –pero que no por eso lo mataría- y que obviamente terminaría contándole todo a Harry. Quien, probablemente, se ponga blanco, comience a sudar y reír como loco y luego, como si por magia se tratara, ponerse serio y observar a través de sus gafas, sus ojos verdes destellando _algo más_ que una simple furia.

Su familia era demasiado celosa. Y tal vez fueran normales, algunas, en cuanto a celos. Pero al ser tan numerosa, la situación parecía volverse de una obra de parodia en donde la pobre principal se la pasaba gritando con horror porque su "novio" acababa de ser asesinado por una horda de cabezas pelirrojas, rubias y oscuras con el mismo apellido: Weasley. Y, obviamente, Potter.

Lily recordó un poco, hace exactamente dos años…

_Estaba punto de acabar en Hogwarts por segundo año. Su entusiasmo no se había disipado, ni tampoco las ganas de abordar el tren y acercarse al enorme castillo lleno de magia. Harry y Ginny Potter estaban a los costados de James y Albus, respectivamente, y Lily… Lily andaba junto con Dominique, intentando encontrar un espacio para la pelota de fútbol. Lily, de doce años, decidió que era imposible terminar esa labor y que debían ir con sus padres antes de que se vieran entradas en líos. Dominique, que tenía un año más que Lily, había terminado más dolida por el hecho de no poder llevar su accesorio preferido._

_Cuando ambas llegaron junto con Bill, Fleur, Ginny y Harry, pudieron ver que Victoire saludaba airosamente a Louis, Harry a Albus y James a Ginny. Dominique corrió a los brazos de su padre, a quien siempre prefirió antes que su madre. Desgraciadamente, Dominique siempre se sintió poca cosa al lado de su hermana mayor, y su madre no había echo más que fomentar ese sentimiento a través de los años al preocuparse más por la mayor. Lily se prendió de su padre inmediatamente, mientras él le abrazaba felizmente. Antes Lily le llegaba a penas un poco arriba de la cadera. Ahora, le llegaba casi a los hombros. Harry hundió un suave beso entre los cabellos de Lily._

_—Te voy a extrañar, papá —anunció la pelirroja._

_Mientras Harry consolaba a su pequeña, Ron andaba tras Rose para poder abrazarla. Según Lily escuchó, Rose se negaba profundamente a abrazar a su padre en la estación. Hugo llegó junto a Hermione, quien abrazaba a su hijo._

_—Rosalie, no seas tan mala con tu padre —pidió la castaña, levantando un poco la voz pero sin lograr nada. Rose siguió alejándose mientras Ron iba tras ella._

_—Chau mami —dijo Lily, abrazando a Ginny. La pelirroja le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y le acomodó el cabello._

_—Pórtate bien —dijo._

_—Lo prometo —afirmó la pelirroja, junto a ella James gruñó._

_—Lo prometo —dijo, en forma de burla. Lily se giró y le sacó la lengua a su hermano mayor._

_James estaba en quinto, un año más que Albus y Rose. En ese momento, el morocho de ojos verdes se alejó de sus dos hermanos y se encaminó hacia un grupo de chicos de su misma edad. Cuando Lily los vio, sólo pudo reconocer a uno: Thomas Nott. El chico había ido ese mismo verano a pasar las vacaciones en la casa Potter. Según Lily tenía entendido también habían estado invitado dos chicos más, pero no pudieron por distintas razones. Si la pelirroja mal no recordaba, creía haber escuchado a su hermano James gritar acerca de traer a un mortífago a la casa. Lily se había quedado con la duda, y si no se la sacó de encima fue porque había estado muy ocupada jugando con Dominique y Fred; que va al mismo año que Dominique._

_Lily miró por unos segundos a Albus y a los tres chicos, hasta que Thomas la vio y la saludó con una sonrisa y una mano inhibida: todo en Thomas era casi inhibido, cada acto y acción, cada palabra. Era un chico demasiado… inhibido, tímido no era la exacta descripción. Lily le devolvió el saludo, llamando la atención de James._

_— ¿A quién saludas, enana? —preguntó el de cabellos marrones y ojos de su madre, girándose para observar— Me dices que al rubio y juro que le pateo el culo._

_—No, es a Thomas —contestó con simpleza, girándose y dándole la espalda al grupo de jóvenes serpientes._

_James aún tardó un segundo en girar hacia la familia, en donde Ron estaba saludando efusivamente a Rose. Molly la miraba con desaprobación. Lily entendía que Rose estuviera en cuarto año y por eso no debía ser abrazada, pero luego era ella la primera que la pasaba mal por extrañar a sus padres. Rose necesitaba mucho afecto a su alrededor, Lily estaba segura de que si no era porque Molly decía que no debían dejar que sus padres las tocaran frente a todo Hogwarts Rose había dejado perfectamente que Ron la saludara y que Hermione le diera más que un simple beso en la frente. Es más, le había sacado la mano de su madre de un golpe cuando Hermione intentó arreglar la solapa de la camisa._

_Lily dejó de prestar atención al cuadro de Weasley´s que habían despidiéndose, y giró la cabeza, solamente su cabeza, hacia atrás y observó a los chicos con lo que estaba Albus. James había mencionado a un rubio… Ahí estaba. Lily no pudo evitar pestañear y mover un poco su cabeza al ver al supuesto Malfoy. Era un chico guapísimo. De esa clase de chicos que lograba que Molly y Rose comenzaban a gritar frente a la pantalla._

_Era rubio, con un brillo cincelado en su cabello. Lily frunció el ceño. Tenía el cabello de aspecto más bonito que el de ella misma. Luego estaban unos ojos grises. Grises. Sólo eso. Una infinidad de gris. Sólo eso podía observar Lily, al menos, que a lo lejos veía un perfecto gris en ambos ojos. Tenía una nariz pequeña, puntiaguda. Bonita. Unos labios finos, casi inexistentes. Era alto, sobresaltaba entre Albus y Thomas, pero no a un moreno que estaba con ellos. Scorpius podía ser, fácilmente, de la misma estatura que James. Aunque con un cuerpo menos trabajado. Era eso o James usaba las camisas demasiado ajustadas y aquel rubio tenía la túnica demasiado grande y larga. Lily volvió a subir la mirada hacia el rostro._

_Se le paró el corazón durante un segundo y medio._

_La estaba mirando, tenía una fina y perfecta ceja levantada, el ceño levemente fruncido y había dejado de decir sea lo que estaba diciendo. Porque los tres amigos, incluido su hermano, lo estaban mirando expectantes para que siguiera. Lily cerró la boca y antes de volver a girar su rostro con sus ojos hacia delante pidió disculpas con la mirada._

_Se mordió el labio. Estaba nerviosa. La había pillado. Pero… ¿Por qué tantos nervios? Podía sentir mucha vergüenza. Así como la mirada del rubio sobre su espalda, en la túnica negra. James la miró, y rápidamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido._

_— ¿Pero qué te pasas? ¿Acaso te picó una de las arañas de Fred? —dijo, con los ojos abiertos— Estás mas colorada que un tomate._

_—Cállate, James —dijo Lily, intentando esconderse entre el cuello de su túnica._

Cuando comenzó a escuchar los pasos de Albus cerca de ella, Lily salió de su pequeño recuerdo y dirigió la mirada al morocho que se acuclilló junto a ella, apoyando su brazo en el hombro de ella. La pelirroja lo miró directamente a los ojos, y supo que Albus no estaba enojado, estaba desesperado.

Albus + celos = desesperación. No.

Albus + celos = furia, enojo, rabia, violencia, etc. Sí.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Lily. Sólo se escuchaba el bullicio de algunas personas cercas, de las hojas y el viento.

_Molly y Rose de seguro nunca quedaron tan calladas_. Pensó Dominique, rodando los ojos, más tranquila ahora que sabía que Albus no se había enterado de lo de Lily… aún.

—Necesito ese apunte que te pedí que me hicieras —dijo Albus, de a poco levantó su vista—. Hola chicas.

Molly y Rose solamente lo miraron con la boca semiabierta. Lucy con una sonrisa dulce, Roxanne le levantó el pulgar y Dominique dijo "hola".

— ¿De cuál hablas? —preguntó Lily, agarrando su bolso.

—Del… ya sabes —Albus rodó los ojos—. La poción, la fórmula, necesitamos el hechizo del… ya sabes —apretó los dientes— _Miau_.

Lily retrocedió un poco al ver como su hermano hacía el sonido de un gato. Junto a ellos, Dominique se apretó la frente con la mano y Roxanne negó con la cabeza. Lucy rió. Molly y Rose seguían estupefactas. Ninguna de ellas sabían de qué estaban hablando los hermanos, Lily tardó un segundo en asimilarlo.

—Oh, sí —dijo Lily, con una sonrisa. Rápidamente buscó en su bolso, mientras decía; — Zabini ya sabe cuando estoy libre, que no se haga más estúpido de lo que ya es y que te diga. Lo haremos mañana, no se te ocurra cambiar el horario —cuando Lily le entregó la hoja y puso sobre las manos de Albus, no lo soltó—. Albus, espérenme los dos para hacerlo.

Y Albus sonrió, satisfecho, y contento. Lily achinó los ojos, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo… no, no exactamente porque estaban a punto de transformar a alguien en un gato. Si no porque estaba un poco inquieta con eso de que Black Zabini y su hermano la esperen. Más les que convenía, porque de otra manera el hechizo saldría un fiasco.

* * *

><p><strong>2. <strong>_Dos horas y veintisiete minutos._

Lily deseó no haber captado el quinto suspiro en esa tarde. Sin embargo, el sonido le llegó a su oído como un terremoto. Rose era así. Necesitaba tener atención. Lily volvió su mirada en su libro, estaba observando algo que no leía. Inevitablemente dirigía sus ojos a su bonita prima, que yacía con la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados y los ojos brillantes y soñadores. Diez segundos pasaron, y Lily volvió a concentrar su atención en el libro.

Otro suspiro.

Lily dejó delicadamente el libro a un lado, aunque podía sentir la mirada llena de satisfacción de su prima sobre ella. Ahora tenía que escucharla. Bueno, después de todo, Rose sí merecía un poco de atención. Al menos después de aguantarse los comentarios hirientes de Dominique mientras Lily relataba lo que pasó con Scorpius. Sin dar muchos detalles, claro… pequeños detalles, como que fue el mejor beso que recibió en su corta vida.

—Te siento soñadora, Rosie —comentó, pestañeando exigentemente— ¿Necesitas algo?

La muchacha de casi dos años mayor que ella, respiró profundamente, con una pequeña sonrisa y negó débilmente con la cabeza. Miró sus uñas y luego miró a su prima.

—Nada, primita, absolutamente nada.

Lily levantó la ceja, esperó un segundo y volvió a agarrar su libro, pero con precaución. Que su prima dijera que no le pasaba nada significaba que la pasaba mucho, y siendo mucho lo que le pasaba Lily tendía que pasar un buen tiempo escuchándola. Confuso… y tormentoso.

—Bueno —Rose sonrió tontamente—, en realidad sí.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Y he ahí el problema central. Rose quedó absolutamente callada. Mirada soñadora. Sonrisa soñadora. Pose soñadora; cabeza sobre mano y codo sobre la mesa. Y pasó un tiempo, un corto tiempo, pero valioso, antes de que volviera a hablar.

—Zabinni…

Lily parpadea, adelanta la cabeza, levanta las cejas, vuelve la cabeza hacia atrás, baja las cejas. Y mueve la cabeza hacia un costado.

— ¿Estás hablando de…? —Lily no continúa, no quiere encontrarse con lo que menos espera.

—De Zabinni, mujer, de Zabinni —comentó entre dientes. Pero luego volvió a sonreír—. Es que es tan… hombre.

Lily no lo creía. Conocía a su prima a la perfección. Su lema era haz _el bien a los de tu casa_… y su manera de hacer el bien era dando oportunidades a los chicos de Gryffindor. No a serpientes. Jamás. No a serpientes, y menos a las sumamente babosas y arrastradas. Rose levantó los hombros, con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior, al ver que su prima la observaba fijamente.

—El que mida casi un metro noventa no lo hace mejor hombre —dijo Lily, tirándose para atrás, con el orgullo herido.

—No me mires de esa manera —pidió Rosie—. Pero… Zabinni tiene… esa mirada oscura, tantos músculos…

—Eso no lo hace más hombre —siguió Lily.

—No, pero ayuda —completó Rosie.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

—Es una serpiente, Rosie.

— ¿Y qué? Vos también te comiste a una —dijo, ofendida.

—Pero yo no —se detuvo abruptamente, mirando desde arriba— ¿Dijiste también?

Rosie comenzó a sonreír de manera tonta. Y Lily abrió la boca, nuevamente ofendida.

— ¡Pero Rosie, es una serpiente! —gritó. Seguramente lo habría hecho más fuerte si no fuera porque estaban en la modesta Biblioteca.

—Ey, tú también comes serpientes —dijo, bajando la voz—, y aseguraste que son ricas.

—Yo —cerró los ojos— ¡Yo jamás dije que Scorpius Malfoy besara bien!

—No es necesario decirlo, tus ojitos lo dijeron todo —murmuró, como si fuera un secreto oscuro… Y sí que lo era.

Lily negó con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba más cómodamente. Miró a su prima por unos segundos, quien la miró con la cabeza levemente torcida. Como si fuera un pequeño minino en busca de atención. Con esos cabellos, lo parecía. Lily sonrió falsamente, ahora venía la parte dolorosa… Rosie no la había pasado esa mañana, porque a contrario de Lily, a Rose sí le gustaban las serpientes y escenas calientes. En cambio, a Lily no. O eso quería creer al menos.

—Haber, primita, cuéntame…

"_No puede ser tan malo_", se dijo a sí misma. Porque frente a ella había una Rose soñadora, sonriente, como de un cuento de princesas. No una Rose caliente, ardiente y con las mejillas alborotadas.

— Bueno… —Rose bajó cabeza— ¿Quieres que comience con el encuentro en la habitación perdida o en las escaleras hacia las mazmorras?

Lily alzó las cejas. Lo que se venía no era nada _suave_. Las apariencias… engañan…

* * *

><p><strong>3. <strong>_Oscura __ternura._

No le dio mucho artículo. Siguió lustrando el mueble lleno de trofeos que tenía en frente. El trapo mugriento no hacía más que empeorar las cosas, y Lily deseó más que nunca poder sacar su varita y dejar a ese mueble brillante. Pero no… un castigo no acepta varitas. Sobretodo si es un castigo de una furiosa McGonagall.

—Vieja… amargada —susurraba, fregando con fuerza el trapo sobre el vidrio.

Lo único que tuve que hacer es intentar estrangular a Rosie cuando fue demasiado implícita en su aventurera anécdota en donde contaba con lujos, detalles y sin morbo como Zabinni tenía las manos mágicas.

Asco, repulsión. "Las serpientes no tienen manos". Había dicho, apretando los dientes e intentara parar el tic nervioso que había aparecido en su ojo. Y Rose tuvo que contestar únicamente con: "Ambas sabemos que no… las serpientes hacen buenos masajes" para que Lily explotara. Y saliera a correrla por toda la Biblioteca. Y que aparezca McGonagall con los ojos abiertos con furia y con las manos apretadas entre ellas.

Nuevamente ese sonido agudo, casi inalcanzable de descifrar.

Lily quitó su nariz sobre el vidrio recién lustrado y observó hacia atrás, solo habían velas que iluminaban con furia su espacio, el pasillo estaba vacío a ambos lados, el cuadro de cuatro enormes partes estaba completamente puesto y las sombras proyectadas por el movimiento de la luz no eran nada.

Volvió a su trabajo. Corriéndose hacia un costado, detrás del armario antiguo, estirando su brazo para llegar al punto que le faltaba. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar y de que su brazo se adormeciera, el sonido de la cubeta cargada de agua dando en el piso fue la que hizo que saliera de allí atrás. Lo primero que vio fue el agua desparramada en todo el suelo, con una esponja rondando por allí. Luego, como si fuera divertido, vio a dos gatitos rodando por el piso.

Rodando... no. Se estaban peleando. Estúpidamente. Porque eran tan pequeños que si la esponja llegaba a caer sobre ellos básicamente se ahogaban. Lily miró hacia los lados, intentando encontrar a la dueña o al dueño de los mininos. Se agachó, intentando llamar la atención de los felinos, pero éstos no hacían más que revolcarse. Lily agudizó mejor su oído y pudo escuchar entre tanto chapoteo algo más que simples rugidos pequeños.

—Basta —dijo, agarrando al gatito de arriba, de color negro, y estirándola fuera del alcance del gatito rubio.

Cuando el gatito negro estuvo a diez centímetros del suelo, ascendiendo por la mano de Lily, el gatito rubio se paró en dos patas y estiró sus garras.

—Ven aquí, llorón.

Lily soltó precipitadamente al gatito negro. Asustada de haber escuchado al gato rubio hablar. Retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con el mueble que recientemente limpiaba. El gatito negro cayó de bruces al suelo, con las cuatro patas dispersadas hacia los costado. Y el gato rubio, como si fuera un chiste, estaba parado en dos patas y se reía a carcajadas. A pequeñas y casi silenciosas carcajadas.

La pelirroja apretó más su cuerpo contra el armario. Aquello parecía diabólico. Había visto a algunos pájaros hablar, incluso a algún que otro perro, pero jamás a mini-gatitos con tendencias a reírse malvadamente.

Entonces, Lily largó un pequeño gritito. Y ambos gatitos parecieron darse cuenta de su existencia. El gato rubio se plantó lentamente en cuatro patas, como era debido, y dio una patada al gato negro para que se levantara.

—Actúa como gato —dijo el gatito negro, creyendo que hablaba lo suficientemente bajo como para que Lily no lo escuchara. El gatito negro comenzó a lamerse la pata derecha, pero haciendo muecas y escupiendo a cada lamida.

En cambio, el gato negro se tiró en el piso y se dio media vuelta, quedando patas para arriba. Comenzó a rascarse la cabecita pequeña, mientras pataleaba al aire.

—Miau —decía, asqueado— Miau, ronroneo, Miau.

—Cállate estúpido —dijo el gato negro. El gatito negro intentó ronronear sin tener que decirlo, pero fue en vano, lo que parecía ser un perro atragantado con un hueso se suponía era el suave ronroneo de un bonito y pequeño gatito.

—Ustedes hablan... —dijo Lily, de pronto el gatito negro le pareció conocido— ¿Albus?

El gato negro se puso quieto, y miró al rubio con los ojos verdes desorbitados.

—Actúa normalemente, revuélcate en el agua, hazlo —dijo Albus, con los colmillos apretados.

—A los gatos no les gusta el agua, imbécil.

—No interesa, tampoco el agua oxigenada y mira tu pelaje.

—Cállate imbécil, se dará cuenta.

—No, cállate tú, modulas demasiado, tarado.

—Al menos se entiende lo que te digo, pulgoso.

—Calla —dio Albus, gruñendo al ver como Lily comenzaba a agacharse junto a ellos.

Lily pestañeó. Era Albus. Los ojos verdes, la pata delante del gato hacia adentro, creyendo ser tierno, el cabello negro y despeinado. "_Imbécil. Estúpido. Le dije que me esperara_" fue lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Lily. Hasta que giró el rostro hacia el otro gato. Gato el cual sonreía como si de una propaganda de dientes se tratara. Era inhumano. Y luego, el gatito negro, Albus, dándole una suave patada al gato rubio para que no exagerara. Y el gato rubio dejó de sonreír, para ponerse tan serio que daba miedo. Rubio, demasiado rubio, los ojos grises...

— ¿Scorpius? —preguntó, levantando las cejas.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? —preguntó entre dientes, Albus solamente miraba a Lily.

—Creo que ya sabe que somos nosotros.

—No, no lo sabe.

— ¿Entonces?

—Lámete, la pierna, hazlo. Y luego ronronea.

Scorpius miró furioso a Albus, y luego miró a Lily.

—Antes de lamerme —dijo, la voz alta para que Lily escuchara—, prefiero quedar como un tremendo idiota al hacerte caso en hacer una estúpida poción.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de que me olviden, están invitados al pasar por el Foro de Scorpius&amp;Lily.<strong>

**¡Hola! :D** ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. La verdad, no pensaba subir tan rápido -en mi mundo, esto fue rápido-, pero es que tantos reviews me torturaron. **Gracias**, chicas, de verdad, tuve más de la mitad :D Además, me agregaron a Favoritos un montón de chicas, gracias nuevamente a aquellas personas que a pesar de no comentar están allí. Dejen un comentario, no sean**_ ma-va-los :3_**

Espero les haya gustado, pensaba hacerlo un poquitín más largo, pero decidí que ya era hacer demasiadas cosas que parecían forzadas en un sólo capítulo. Esperaré al próximo para que venga la aventura gatuna, los fiascos, las partes divertidas... ¡Que suertuda Lily! Tiene un gatito rubio y uno de pelito negro... los gatitos más lindos.

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, qué dicen de las personalidades, de algunas acontecimientos, si aborrecen este fic o si les gusta... será todo bienvenido. Y, sí, obviamente con respeto... _please._

Ahora me voy. Me despido con una sonrisa, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo tanto como yo disfruté haciéndolo.

Saludos & **¡Feliz año Nuevo!** :D


End file.
